With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
by Nookman8
Summary: Bowser is once again stealing someone/something but it isn't Peach. Plus, he has a friend of his to assist him. With help from a few friends of their own, will Mario & Luigi save the Mushroom Kingdom or, more importantly, will Bowser's "friend' betray him? Find out by, well, clicking this & reading it.
1. Prolouge

Long ago, before anything had ever happened, there was a meteor, a special meteor at that. After sailing along our blank galaxy, it eventually found our sun, our biggest star. The meteor crashed into it but it didn't explode. For some strange reason, the flaming ball had survived but, it had special powers now.

Now, it could regenerate after hitting the ground, heck, the ground didn't even combust once the ball hit it. Also, whoever touched it would gain special powers.

Millions of years later, after we were created and the galaxy had more things then an "always burning star", the meteor landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Puzzled at the sphere not destroying them all, the residents (Toads) asked the guards to take it to the princess A.K.A Peach. But you knew that already.

To their surprise, the guards didn't find the meteor heavy at all. Once they got to the castle, the guards knocked on the door only to find out that they had knocked "down" the door. Luckily, no one was at the entrance at the time. The guards went down the hall into the throne room where Peach was sitting there quietly, listening to one of the Mario Bros. stories.

Peach had said to lock away the ball and that's what they did. A few years after that, evil tried to take this powerful meteor. Now, Peach was getting concerned. If they didn't do something now, the residents of this fair kingdom would probably perish because of all the attacks these bad people were doing.

Luckily, the mother of all Lumas', Rosalina, had noticed this and put a shield around the once flaming ball. The shield would break for those who were good. After that, the meteor rose out of its safe and flew back into space. And to this day, on June 1'st, the meteor would come back to Earth and give good people that power. Since that is today, how about we have a look of the Mushroom Kingdom, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1 The Broken Meteor

It was 9:00 p.m and all the residents of Toad Town were perched on the rooftops, waiting for the meteor to appear from the starry sky. Peach was also ready for this night. She had her very own telescope and was going to her balcony to set it up.

Along with the townspeople and the princess, the Mario Brothers were ready for the occasion.

Staring into the beautiful dark sky from the window of their home, Luigi replied to his brother, "Isn't the meteor wonderful, Mario?"

Standing with his brother, Mario answered back, "What do you mean, Luigi?"

"I mean, its back story, its power, heck, even its appearance is cool!"

"Yeah, you're right, brother. I guess it is pretty coo-"

The green plumber interrupted him by saying, "Look, there it is!" The two gaped in awe. Even though this was probably the 5'Th time they saw it, the falling ball was still a sight to see with its beautiful white tail and awesome looking flames.

"Hey, it looks like it's going to land at Bowser's castle." Luigi noticed.

"Like that's going to do anything. That guy can't even touch it." Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right. What can possibly go wrong?" Luigi jinxed them.

* * *

_**At Bowser's Castle**_

* * *

"At long last, the most powerful rock ever is mine!" A booming voice echoed through the hallways of the castle.

In a lab, a koopa with a lab coat and a green, plaid, cracked, shell named Dr. Albert Koopa (Al for short) and the king of koopas himself, Bowser, was testing out potions so they could get their evil hands on the meteor.

"Alright, let us try this one first." Al exclaimed and gave a clear potion to Bowser and got a thick blue one for himself.

"Hey, how come yours looks different?" Bowser complained.

"Well, this one I think got too hot so, I'm going to try it so you're not the one dying." The scientist explained.

"Aw, what a good minion, taking his life for me." Bowser replied.

"Well, bottoms up!" Albert said and drank the potions. Then, they touched the ball. There was an awkward silence.

A few minutes later, after feeling no power in his body, the king asked, "Uh, aren't I suppose to feel power consuming my body?"

But before Al could say anything, a crack started splitting the middle of the rock and white light started to spill out of it.

"What the?" Bowser remarked.

Then, a huge flash blinded them. When the two opened their eyes again, the meteor was nowhere to be found and there were 4 holes in the roof. One of them had gone north, another one east, one south, and the last one west.

Bowser looked at the dazed koopa looking up at the ceiling and shouted angrily, "Well don't just stand there, fix the roof!"

"Um, sire." Albert replied in a mumbled voice.

"What?!" King Koopa replied.

"I think the meteor broke into 4 pieces and flew to different parts of the kingdom."

And as the camera zooms out of Bowser's Castle, Bowser yelled in despair, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2 A Quick Meeting

Back at Toad Town, the toads started to climb down of their mushroom roofs and go inside. But right when they thought the show was over, 4 flaming pieces of, well, something, flew in all 4 directions. The residents were surprised. This never happened before. Peach, who, like everyone else, saw this, zoomed in further on her telescope only to see those things were pieces of a meteor and she knew exactly what meteor they belonged too.

The Princess ran out of her room and went to Toadsworth's quarters. Being in a hurry, she slammed his door open instead of knocking.

"Sorry Toadsworth." Peach whispered as the old toad jumped out of his brown bed.

"What's wrong, Princess? Is Bowser attacking **again**?" Toadsworth asked as he grabbed his cane and went into his closet to change into his regular clothes.

"No, the meteor has been broken into four pieces." And with those words, The Princess heard the brown-capped mushroom jump again.

"Are you going to hold a meeting?" Toadsworth asked fearfully from inside his wardrobe.

"Yes, could you please help me tell the others?" Peach questioned.

"Of course I will!" The old man agreed while getting his last piece of clothing on and getting out of the closet.

Even more later, after everyone was all woke up and ready for the assembly, they all went down to the meeting room.

"Alright, we have a serious problem everyone," Peach stated, "The powerful meteor that we saw this night as been ripped into 4 shards."

Right when Peach ended her sentence, everyone went into a state of panic except Toadsworth, Mario, &amp; Toadbert.

"Well," Toadbert tried to say over the ruckus of the panicking toads (and human), "I think I could go down to the library and see if we could put the shards together again once we find them all!"

"Good idea!" Peach yelled over the panicking members.

And with that, Toadbert hopped off his chair and went out the doors.

Mario wanted to ask something but the all of this noise probably wouldn't get his voice to the princess so, he waited until the room calmed down.

Once that did happen, Mario piped up saying, "Where did the pieces go?"

Peach replied back, "The pieces all went in the four directions."

Mario noticed then that one of the pieces would fly towards Toad Town. When he tried to warn the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, screams started to come from outside and the room went back into a panic.

Mario quickly got out of his seat and, while running to the exit of the room, grabbed Luigi saying, "That's our cue, bro."

Mario, still grabbing onto his brother, opened the door to see Yoshi standing there holding hands with a small light brown version of himself who had an obviously painted over hat of Mario's. Instead of the usual red color on it, it was now blue and instead of a red "M", there was a brown "P".

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to keep a cliffhanger at the end. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Meet Paige

Mario &amp; Luigi raised their eyebrows.

The red hero of the Mushroom Kingdom asked his dinosaur friend, "Uh, Yoshi, what are you doing here and who is that kid?"

Yoshi explained, " I'm here because Peach invited me. I came late because of this little guy and Yoshi's Island is kind of far away from, well, here. To answer your other question, his name's Paige. My wife, Sarah, a pink yoshi, had him. He's 9 years old and wants to grow up to be just like you."

"So, Dad, is that _really _Mario?" Paige interrupted his pop.

"Yep, it sure is." Yoshi replied.

And as quick as a bolt of lightning, the little guy hopped happily onto the plumber's shoulders and Mario held him.

"Aw, how cute." Luigi cooed.

Mario looked angrily at Luigi and looked back at Paige's father. "So, where did he get one of my hats?"

Yoshi explained again, "Well, there were some extra hats in that bag of yours when you were stuck on our island. So, Paige, being a fan of yours, found the sack and painted over one of your old caps."

"Well, that makes sense." Mario said.

"Mario, can I help you on your adventure?" Paige asked.

"How did you find out about that?" Mario &amp; Luigi said together.

"When we finally got up the stairs, we heard some of the conservation you guys were having." Yoshi explained for the third time.

"Well, as long as your dad agrees." Mario said to the child.

Paige looked back at his father and he shook his head yes. The boy jumped with joy.

"Uh, guys, aren't we supposed to be outside to see what's wrong? Luigi stated.

"Mama Mia, I almost forgot!" Mario panicked.

He ran in front of the group and said his famous line, "Lets'a go."

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Before I start, I would like to give a big thanks to metarockstar for reviewing and following this. I would also like to thank Eduardo Amador Amazonas &amp; TheHunterLive for following this too. Now, back to the story!**

The group flung open the front doors of the castle to see almost half of Toad Town on fire. Everyone gasped at the burning sight. Quickly thinking, Mario grabbed two ice flowers from his pockets and gave one to Luigi. Luigi, understanding what his brother was thinking, grabbed it. His under-shirt turned from the normal green into blue, his overalls turned green, and his cap became blue. Mario looked the same with the exception of his overalls being red. The two felt their body temperature lower a bit.

"Hey Yoshi, can you still turn into things?" The new icy Mario asked.

"You betch'a." Yoshi replied.

Then, the green lovable dinosaur took , what looked like a change capsule, from underneath his saddle and felt a bit of pain. His spine went sideways, his nose went into his skull, his limbs morphed into wheels, his tail went in too, and a hose was added onto his back. Yoshi was now a fire engine. Paige gasped at what he thought was the coolest scene ever.

"So, what do I get to do?" Paige asked, thinking he might get an ice flower too or a change capsule.

"How about you help your old pop and get me moving?" Yoshi told his son, noticing he couldn't move without someone pushing on his petals.

"Alright." Paige agreed sadly, hanging his head down.

He hopped in one of his father's doors to see an exact replica of the inside of a fire truck.

"Cool." Paige gaped at the sight.

The boy sat down on a leathery seat and looked down to see some petals.

"Okay dad, just tell me where to go." Paige said to his father.

"Whoa, hold up there driver. We still need to listen to the Mario Brothers plan." Yoshi told his son again.

"Alright, Luigi and I will go around the burnt part of Toad Town and create an ice wall around it. That way, when the fire melts it, the water will put the fire out," Mario then turned around at Yoshi &amp; Paige and started telling them their part of the idea, "You two will look for citizens trapped by the fire or rubble."

"Will do, Mario." Paige said heroically and he drove his dad towards the fire.

"Uh, Mario," Luigi asked feebly, "What if we slip off or the ice melts to quickly or-"

"Don't worry Luigi, our ice power doesn't make us slip on frozen liquids and our ice is pretty strong. It'll take a while of it to melt which will mean we have enough time to get off the wall, help Yoshi &amp; Paige out of the fire, and finally get the surviving/rescued citizens evacuated." Mario humbly stated.

"Man, all I thought under that cap was a brain always thinking of spaghetti. Looks like I was wrong." Luigi chuckled and, after taking a deep breath, ran towards the flames with his older sibling behind him.

**End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 Fighting The Blaze

The famous brothers continued running towards the blaze. Right when they got to the edge of the not-burning Toad Town, the two jumped and icy rays came from the palms of their hands, making them go up with a podium below them. Then, they made a short bit of wall and started skating on it while making new bits of the wall. A few minutes later, a square of ice surrounded the inferno with an entrance at one end so Yoshi &amp; Paige could get out.

The siblings hopped off the newly-built wall.

"_I hope those two get out safely._" The red-capped plumber thought.

Meanwhile, Yoshi the Fire Truck and his driver, Paige, was spraying water in front of them to make a safe path to drive on. After a while of seeing burnt Toad corpses (Yoshi gave a disgusted look at these and Paige almost puked) and destroyed houses, they saw a family of 2 children and 2 parents trapped in a not-flaming circle, with the blaze trapping them.

What seemed to be the father had a fire extinguisher. He put a flame out when it came into the circle. But, sadly, by the looks of it, the extinguisher was running out of, well, whatever was inside of it.

"Alright, kiddo, drive towards those toads." The fire engine told his son.

"You betch'a, daddy." Paige listened and turned towards the folks.

He pressed a button on the side of him (Yeah, with Yoshi, you don't have to go outside to control the hose :D) and water poured out of the face of the pipe. It landed at the flames around them and the family was free. The 4 hopped on top of our adorable fire engine and Paige drove forward, of course have the water spraying in front of them.

Later, after finding five more families and toads, the two were close to the entrance Mario &amp; Luigi had made when Yoshi saw another family on top of a half-burnt building, this time only a mother and a daughter. The girl was holding on to her mom, who looked like had slipped on the edge.

Yoshi could hear the child saying, while crying, "Mommy, I can't hold onto you any longer."

The mom said sadly, "Alright then, let me go."

"No!" The daughter said but she lost her grip. The mother started falling.

Paige stepped on the petal as hard as he could, making the toads on top hold on for their lives. And right when the mom was about to fall into the inferno, Yoshi caught her. Having fallen headfirst, she got up and saw she was on something not burning. The mom sighed with relief. Then, she looked up at her daughter and made a signal that it was okay to jump and the girl did exactly as her parent told her.

The group of yoshis and toads eventually came out of the walls only to see the frozen water was cracking. Knowing that there wasn't a lot of time left, Paige stepped on the petal as hard as he could _**again **_and the toads on board held on for their lives _**again. **_

Once they reached the castle, the Mario Brothers were waiting for them, back in their normal clothes. They helped the toads down and the surviving residents ran inside the palace to meet the other evacuated toads from the not-burned part of the village. Back outside, Paige hopped out of his father and Yoshi turned back into a dinosaur in a kind of hurtful way. The four ran inside and shut the doors just in time. The wall collapsed and turned into H2o, putting out the fire.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Inside Peach's Castle**_

* * *

After saying the meeting was over and everyone went home, Peach had gone up to her balcony to see what the heck was with the shrieks, the princess went to her balcony again to see Toad Town was dripping wet. Raising an eyebrow, Peach went to the Mario Bros. what they had done.

She opened her door to see Mario there with his hand in the position of knocking.

"Mario, why is my beautiful town covered in water?" Peach asked impatiently to the plumber.

"Well, there was a fire. I thought that maybe the ice flowers in my pocket might help because it melts and looks like it did." Mario clarified.

Peach looked surprised. "But, who would do such a thing? Bowser wouldn't since he doesn't try and kill people."

"Well Princess, at the meeting, before we got interrupted, I was about to tell you one of those shards would come towards Toad Town."Our hero stated.

After hearing that, the ruler of the kingdom looked into her telescope to see a trail engraved into the ground that started at the burned part of the town. She followed it to see something so awesome she almost leaped with joy.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 6 Back To Bowser

Peach rubbed her eyes in case she was hallucinating but she wasn't. The first shard was right there in front of them.

* * *

_**In The Library**_

* * *

Toadbert, who had surprisingly not heard all the ruckus outside, was in the "T" section, thinking he would never find the book he was looking for. But, he was glad the library was sorted. The blue-capped toad hated un-tidiness.

Right when he was about to give up, he saw it on the top shelf, the title saying in bold, "The History of Our Meteors". He went up to the librarian and asked for a ladder. The librarian humbly stated it was in the back.

Toadbert ran towards the rear part of the library when he heard the front door get smashed open. The toad looked behind him only to get hit with a wave of water, which filled the entire building.

A few seconds later, after holding his breath for, what seemed, forever, the water slowly lowered and Toadbert was relieved. But then, he remembered what he was here for and the poor blue-capped toad fainted. And don't worry, he didn't drown, he floated around the soaking room aimlessly.

* * *

_**Back At Bowser's Castle**_

* * *

The great king of the Dark Lands was sitting down in his room at a writing desk, having his clawed hand hold up his head. He was thinking of ways to put that meteor back together. Whenever he thought of a "good" one, he wrote on a piece of paper. But, whenever Bowser thought it might not work, he crumbled up the plan and threw it into a trash bin in the left corner of the room.

Right when King Koopa was about to give up (probably because of his headache), a knock came from his door. He opened it to see his son, Bowser Jr. He looked about 10 or 11 years old, had a bib with a painted fanged frown, and he looked almost like his pop.

"Uh, dad, some weirdo scientist wants to see you in the throne room." Jr. told his father.

Bowser, understanding who the weirdo was, thanked his son and walked towards the throne room, with Jr. behind him.

Once the ruler had gotten there, he saw the other koopalings surprisingly sitting down and behaving. He looked below them to see Albert (You know, the guy from the first chapter).

"Hey, have you done something to my children?" The father asked his science freak assistant.

"Well, I said if they didn't calm down now, I'll test out my shrink invention on them." Al said evilly.

Bowser sighed and asked another question, "Do you know how to put the pieces back together?"

Albert replied with a smile, "Yes, I think we could put it back together by, well, getting all the shards back together. Simple as that."

Bowser had money signs in his eyes, "Where are the shards then?"

"I think they went to Sparkling Waters, Mushroom Fields, Rock Candy Mines &amp;, surprisingly, Beanbean Kingdom."

"Perfect," Bowser said while rubbing his filthy claws together, "Kids, get your airships ready. We have some shards to catch."

The emperor then looked back at Al. "I think I might promote you just like Kammy and Kamek. Speaking of those two, where are they?"

On a floor above the dungeon, two magikoopas were working hard. One of them looked old and had a purple robe. She also had some glasses with points at the tips. We'll call her Kammy. The other one looked younger and had a blue robe. He had white goggles that covered his eyes. His name was Kamek. The two were Bowser's most trustworthy minions. In fact, he promoted them to second-in-commands!

Kamek was mixing the potions in a cauldron while Kammy was testing them. But, the blue-robed koopa remembered something.

"_The shield potion!" _Kamek recalled and rushed over to a counter to see it was gone.

"Hey Kammy," Kamek replied to the witch, "Have you seen a thick blue potion lying around here?"

"No, but I do recall some footsteps behind me today that didn't sound like yours." Kammy remembered.

And Kamek thought he knew what happened to it. "Someone must have stole it," Kamek exclaimed, "Come on, Kammy. We have an investigation on our hands."

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 7 E Gadd & The Shard

**A/N: Tomorrow through Friday, I'll be camping so, no chapters until Saturday.**

At Peach's once again, Peach &amp; Mario ran down the stairs, their footsteps echoing through the palace. They flew out the doors, where Luigi, Paige, &amp; Yoshi joined them, and the gates.

After a few minutes of exercise, they finally got to it. The princess bent down and picked up the slightly muddy shard.

"Mario, please take this to E. Gadd's Laboratory," Peach told her hero and gave Mario the piece of meteor, "and Luigi, please go check on Toadbert. It wouldn't have taken him this long to find that book."

The two did as told and walked away.

"So, Yoshi, got any good stories?" Peach asked boringly to the dinosaur.

Meanwhile, Luigi was already almost to the library and once he got there and opened the door, water spewed out of the building, leaving Luigi drenched.

Mario was also having a hard time. He had no idea where E. Gadd was. All he saw on the way here was regular mushrooms houses or shops. Thinking he might as well give up, Mario then saw a lab two or three miles away.

Smiling cheek to cheek, Mario ran towards it and, sure enough, the E. Gadd symbol was on the entrance. He knocked on the iron door and a small man with a lab coat and a small white piece of hair sticking out of his bald head came out of it.

"Ah, hello Mario! Has Luigi get stuck in a painting now?" Gadd asked.

"No, I want to show you this." Mario said while showing the professor the shard.

"Great Scott! Is that a meteorite? E. Gadd questioned.

"And it's not just any meteorite." Mario said with a smirk.

**End of Chapter**

**Another A/N: Yeah, this chapter's short but I got a bit of writer's block. I hoping while I'm camping I'll get some ideas.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Great News

**A/N: Well, I'm back from camping and ready to do another chapter! Also, if you like this, please review it. I'll like to hear the feedback.**

"Well, what kind of meteorite is it?" The old professor asked.

"It's from the special meteor that lies over the Mushroom Kingdom today!" Mario exclaimed.

Gadd gasped and took the rock out of Mario's hands. He started to walk inside his lab but looked back at the plumber.

"Oh, where are my manners? You can come in too, Mario." Elvin said to our hero and kicked his left leg for forgetting his politeness.

Mario smiled and the two walked inside the white building where it still looked white. Mario gasped as he saw the inventions Gadd had made. There was a laser gun, what looked like a new improved F.L.U.D.D (It doesn't have a spike on the back this time!), and a giant capsule.

"What's that for?" Mario asked the professor.

"It's simple, really. It's just a huge capsule for holding big things and it looks like it might come in handy with that meteor." Elvin proclaimed.

Mario agreed and put the piece in the pod, where for some reason, it floated around.

E. Gadd looked up at Mario and asked, "So, where did the other pieces go?"

Mario told him that they went in the four directions and when he told him where the others would have landed; Elvin said the same thing as Al.

"Alright, thank you professor!" The plumber called to Elvin as he started walking towards the door.

"It was my pleasure!" The professor called back.

Mario, after setting foot out of the lab, looked to find Luigi. Then, he remembered that Peach had told him to go to the library.

Our hero ran towards the place to find Luigi covered head to toe, with water.

"What happened Luigi?" Mario asked in concern.

"Apparently the water filled some of the buildings close to the wall. I think you forgot about them." Luigi said with a sigh.

Mario blushed and looked to his left in embarrassment while putting his hand on the back of his head. But when he did, he saw Toadbert floating on his back, floating in a puddle near the entrance.

He ran towards him, with Luigi following who was probably thinking what the heck Mario was doing.

"You okay, Toadbert?" He said while kneeling and rubbing his hand across his wet skin.

"I think he's fainted but, hey, I'm no doctor." Luigi thought.

Mario thought for a moment and, finally agreed with him. After all, he felt his heart beating when he was trying to awake the toad.

"Now, why did you come to me again?" The green-caped sibling asked.

"The professor told me where the other shards are!" Mario said excitedly.

Luigi smiled and jumped in the air with joy.

"Alright then, let's go tell the good news to Peach!" Luigi said eagerly and the two brothers ran happily to the princess.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9 Albert's Plan?

**A/N: Sorry for the sorta long wait. **

The two brothers ran had fast as their feet could take them until they finally got Peach, who was listening to Yoshi about the time Bowser went in time to destroy Mario.

"Peach, we know where the shards are!" Mario panted while putting his hands on his knees. In the Background, Luigi collapsed.

The Princess once again felt tons of excitement build up in her again.

* * *

_**At Bowser's Castle Again…**_

* * *

In the metal shed, the place was booming with noises of the wooden airships starting. Bowser, who had already hopped on his huge boat, was smiling at the thought of having ultimate power.

He looked down to see his son starting his old clown car, a white sphere with a hole on top and a propeller at the bottom. It also had two boxing gloves on either sides of it with an evil-looking clown face on the front.

Right when they were about to take off, Al stopped them.

"What is it?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Sir, the only way to get the meteor back together is to kidnap 3 certain people." Albert stated.

"And who are they?" Bowser asked impatiently again.

Albert replied, "The Mario Brothers &amp; Peach."

Bowser stared at him in shock. The things he hated so much had to be kidnapped.

After a few long minutes, Bowser finally sighed and said, "Okay then. Kids, make sure your Hammer Brothers don't fall asleep on guard. We need those plumbers along with the princess this time."

And so, the troop were, once again, about to take off when the two magikoopa's in Chapter 6 came in and stopped them.

"WHAT IS IT?" Bowser roared in anger.

"Uh sire, I don't mean to bother you or anything but, have you drunk a thick blue potion?" Kamek asked.

Bowser tried to remember but with all the things that were happening, he couldn't so he simple said no. Kamek sighed and walked away.

Meanwhile, Albert was standing inside the doorway for Kamek and Kammy. When he heard the blue magikoopa mention the potion, he froze in fear. Luckily, Bowser forgot and he sighed in relief.

"My plan is falling into place." Al said to himself evilly to himself as he walked back down to his lab.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Ch 10: Bowser's Airship Attack Part 1

**A/N Once again, there was a really long wait but the chapter's finally here. Enjoy! Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

After some minutes of exhaustion, Mario finally spoke up and told the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom about the shards.

"Well, since Sparkling Waters is the closest, I think we should start there!" Paige exclaimed.

"But how can we get there? The way there is too dangerous because of quicksand and harsh weather." Mario explained.

"Uh, guys?" Peach tried to ask but Luigi interrupted her saying, "What if we use propeller suits?"

"But they'll only take us a short way." Mario disagreed.

"Guys-"Peach said, this time a little angrier but, once again, Paige interrupted her while saying," What if we borrow a lakitu cloud and Luigi uses the propeller suit to propel us?"

"I'll blow myself backwards then." Luigi said.

"GUYS," Peach yelled with all her might, shutting the group up, "How about I just get an airplane for you?"

Our heroes face palmed and agreed. Then, some wooden hulls started appearing over the horizon.

"Uh, Mario, why is there flying boats coming towards us?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

"AIRSHIPS!" The rest of the group yelled.

They turned around and started running. Yoshi shrugged and did the same.

"Not on my watch." Bowser Jr. muttered from his clown car and descended towards the ground. Behind him, the airships did the same.

"Luigi, catch!" Mario told his brother as he threw a fire flower to him.

The two stopped running and harnessed the power of the plant. Mario's undershirt and cap became white and his overalls became red. Luigi's were the same except his overalls were green. Unlike the ice flower, their body temperature went slightly up.

In Mario's hand, a ball of flames emerged and the plumber shot it at Bowser Jr. It hit the propeller of the clown car and it slowly fell down to the ground.

"That was easy." Mario remarked and went over to the wreckage of the car, hopefully to see Jr. okay (Hey, Mario has a heart).

"Mario, don't! It's a trap!" Luigi yelled out to his brother, trusting his instincts. But, it was too late.

When Mario went over to investigate, he got hit on the head with a hammer. The fainted plumber fell to the ground, his clothes flickering back and forth between red and white and blue and red. A few seconds later, the clothes stopped at Mario's famous two colors, blue and red. Bowser Jr. jumped out of his clown car triumphantly, hammer over his shell.

"Papa's going to be so proud of me!" The little koopa said to himself as he started to drag Mario towards the airships direction.

"Hey, hands off my hero!" Peach said heroically and ran over to Bowser Jr. But, the only catch is that she didn't have any weapon in hand!

The rest of the group tried to catch up when they heard a booming voice command, "FIRE!" Just then, Bullet Bills came out of the seven airships. They all looked the same as usual, a large metal bullet that had eyes and white arms sprouting out of its middle. But, they were all coming towards Yoshi, Paige, and Luigi. Luigi, quickly thing, shot out a line of fireballs at the Bullet Bills. The ones that that flames hit exploded impact but the rest were still on large.

"Yoshi," Luigi asked the lovable dinosaur as he destroyed some more Bills "Can you turn into a helicopter like you did on the old days?"

"Why?" Yoshi replied after swallowing one of the large bullets whole.

"Well, I'm thinking that you can go onto one of the ships and –"

"Use some firecrackers to light it up!" Yoshi continued what Luigi was saying. Luigi nodded.

"Come son, we got to get to the firecrackers store." Yoshi said to his son as he grabbed Paige's hand and pulled him back into Toad Town.

**Meanwhile, with Bowser Jr. and Peach**

While signaling to the airships to pick him up, Bowser Jr. noticed Peach coming towards him.

"Ah, I guess she _does _enjoy getting kidnapped." Junior once again said to himself and started to lean on Mario unconscious body while still signaling the ships.

But instead of saying 'I surrender' to the koopa prince, Bowser Junior instead got a high heel to the face.

"Ah! I think my lip is bleeding!" Bowser Jr. said terrified.

"No your lip is bruised honey; your nose is the thing that's bleeding." Peach replied as she karate chopped Bowser Junior in the face. There was so much force in that chop; it knocked the poor prince out.

Peach went over to Mario only to see he was awake during her entire encounter with Bowser Jr.

"Mario?! You've been awake this entire time?" Peach asked in surprise.

"I had enough energy left to hear and slightly open up my eyes. When I heard you, I wondered how you would fight that koopa prince. And speaking on how you fight, how come you never use that on Bowser?" Mario replied.

"Well, Bowser startles me every time he attacks so, I don't have time to use my karate." Peach answered sadly.

"Eh, oh well. It happens to the best of us." Mario said. Then, after mustering all his strength, gave Peach a hug. But, a few seconds later, he slumped back to the ground.

**Meanwhile, on Bowser's Airship**

Bowser growled happily in his airship's throne room. His worst enemy was knocked out by a single hammer. His brother (Green Stache or something) was trying to dodge all the bullet bills his fleet was sending at him. And finally, the green donkey and the small brown one that looked even more like a donkey were running away in terror. And, soon after this, he would have all 4 shards and a beautiful wife, Queen of Dark Lands, Queen Peach. He would be unstoppable. (And even untouchable!) His plan was going so well that he just noticed one of his koopa guards was yelling at him.

"What is it soldier?" He snapped at the grey, spiked shell, armored solider.

"Larry's and Morton's ships have been attacked!" The guard reported.

"WHAT!" Bowser roared.

"Come look for yourself." The soldier gulped.

Bowser stomped over to the window to see to flaming airships fall down onto the green lush Mushroom Kingdom ground. He could see also to some blue and black dots falling smoothly down with what looked like a parachute. It also looked like the blue dot had a fine hundred dollar bill in his hand along with it having the parachute on its back.

"Larry, that little cheat! When he gets home, I'm going to punch him towards Sunday! … Or however that saying goes." Bowser growled.

**End Of Chapter.**

**A/N: Wow, I actually made a long chapter!**


End file.
